


Sing Me To Sleep

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since everything came out about Aaron's past, and he's having trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

It almost made him jump; the knock on the door. Robert climbed from the sofa and pulled the door open to find Aaron on the doorstep,  
"H-hi."  
Aaron looked up at him and Robert immediately felt on edge at the sight of him; his skin pale and his eyes brimmed red, the shadows under his eyes dark and his lips red from being bitten.  
"You okay? What's happened?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Can I come in?"  
Robert stepped aside,  
"Adams not here. He and Vic went away-"  
"Yeah I know...I uh....I wanted to see you."  
Robert closed the door gently behind Aaron,  
"What's wrong?"  
Aaron looked down at his joined hands and shrugged,  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
Robert started slightly; surprised at the question,  
"Yeah of course you can. I can move some of the boxes in the spare room and you-"  
"No....um...."  
He hooked his sleeves down past his hands and shuffled on his feet,  
"Aaron? Come on talk to me."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"I can't sleep. I haven't...slept. In days. I just...it's too loud and it's too much."  
He met Robert's eye,  
"I just thought...maybe I could sleep a bit if I had someone there."  
Robert watched Aaron as the words sank in,  
"So you wanna...sleep with me?"  
Aaron rubbed his forehead,  
"Not-it's not a sex thing."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"No no. I know that. Don't worry I wasn't thinking that."  
Aaron nodded then looked at the floor,  
"You can say no, it's fine."  
Robert reached out gently and touched his shoulder,  
"Of course you can stay. You know that you can stay."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Thanks."  
Robert squeezed his shoulder and dropped his hand,  
"Do you want a drink or something? Or just wanna go to bed?"  
Aaron rubbed the back of his neck,  
"Whatever you want."  
Robert smiled gently at him,  
"I want you to be comfortable. That's what I want."  
Aaron gave a half smile and Robert gestured to the living room,  
"Go sit down. I'll make you a cuppa."  
Aaron nodded and turned before stopping and looking back,  
"Thanks."  
Robert smiled,  
"It's just a cuppa."  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I meant for-"  
"I know. No need to thank me. Go sit down."  
Aaron nodded and headed into the living room. Robert sighed to himself and moved to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Aaron stood awkwardly in the bedroom; watching as Robert put more pillows down. He gripped on to the hem of his shirt and nodded as Robert smiled at him,  
"Okay?"  
He nodded again and turned around as he started undressing. He started to pull his shirt up then stopped,  
"You can borrow one if you want?"  
Aaron turned around,  
"Hmm?"  
Robert pointed toward him,  
"The shirt. If you want."  
Aaron looked down and then wrapped his arms around himself,  
"No I uh...I don't wanna..."  
"That's fine. Sorry, shoulda thought."  
Aaron gave a half smile and Robert looked at the bed; kicking himself for not thinking it through. Aaron shuffled closer to the bed and cleared his throat,  
"What side do you...?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Honestly don't mind, just get in whatever side you want..."  
Aaron nodded and climbed into the bed; Robert plugged his phone in to charge and turned around as he changed. He turned back to grab his t-shirt and Aaron's eyes fell on the scar on his chest and he looked away quickly. Robert pulled the shirt on and pushed his hands through his hair before climbing into the bed as well. The two men lay side by side; not touching and staring at the ceiling. Robert looked over at Aaron, who was chewing his lip,  
"Hey."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"If this is too weird...if it's too much. I can go sleep in the spare room, or downstairs or wherever. Okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"I'm just..."  
He looked at the ceiling again,  
"I can't sleep in that room. It's too quiet and I can't stop thinking, you know? Can't stop going over everything again and again and I'm so..."  
He sighed and rubbed his face,  
"I just thought having someone next to me might help make things a bit more quiet you know?"  
He looked at him again,  
"If it doesn't work it doesn't work."  
Robert nodded,  
"Okay."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and then looked at the ceiling again.  
"I just want it to be quiet in my head."  
Robert watched him for a moment then reached out and touched his wrist. Aaron looked at him and gave a half smile before looking back at the ceiling again.

Aaron stared at the wall for a long minute then sighed,  
"You okay?"  
He rolled onto his back and looked at Robert,  
"Yeah...yeah fine."  
Robert shifted on his side; folding his arm under his pillow,  
"Can I help? In any way?"  
Aaron looked at him and looked away again before taking a breath,  
"Would...can you..."  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at him and chewed his bottom lip before moving onto his side again; mumbling into the pillow.  
Robert didn't speak; he simply moved closer until his chest was flush against Aaron's back. He put his arm over him and closed his eyes as soon as Aaron grabbed his wrist and pulled the arm tightly around him. Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder and squeezed his fingers slightly,  
"Thanks."  
He held him closely; not moving for fear of disturbing Aaron as his eyes closed slowly. Robert was about to close his own eyes again when he heard the voice,  
"Robert?"  
He moved his head and glanced at Aaron,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron held his wrist more tightly,  
"Just...don't leave me here alone okay? Stay for the night?"  
Robert held him and put his head back down on his shoulder,  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
Aaron let out a breath slowly and nodded before closing his eyes again.

Robert blinked his eyes open and stilled as he looked at Aaron; the man had moved in his sleep and was on his side facing him. Robert watched his face for a moment; the moon outside filtering in through the curtains and illuminating him. He looked at the man; so peaceful in sleep; his face almost childlike without the almost permanent frown. He felt his heart both fill and break at once with the love he held for him. He reached over slowly; putting his hand gently against his cheek. When he didn't stir he began stroking his cheek gently with his thumb; his eyes mapping his face, desperate to memorise the relaxed look that he missed so much. He moved his hands from Aaron's face and trailed it down his arm before slinging it over him and moving closer still; not stopping until their foreheads almost touched. He closed his eyes and whispered into the dark room,  
"I love you."

Aaron woke with a start; the dream he was having snapping him back into consciousness. His entire body twitched as his eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked over at Robert, who was rubbing his eyes,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron's heart was banging in his chest; he pushed shaking hands through his hair and let out a long breath. Robert put his hand against his back,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron shook; not wanting to talk about the dream, not wanting to break away from the comfort he had had when he fell asleep.  
"Aaron?"  
He looked over at Robert and nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah...I'm...what time is it?"  
Robert picked up the phone and squinted at the bright light,  
"Almost five."  
Aaron rubbed his face and lay back down.  
"Sorry."  
Robert put the phone down and turned to face Aaron again,  
"You're okay."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"Wasn't a question."  
Aaron looked at him and chewed his lip again. He moved closer and let Robert put his arm back round him as he closed his eyes again.

It was the warmth that hit Robert as he started to wake up; then the weight on top of him. He blinked his eyes open and lifted his head to find Aaron draped across him; his head resting on his chest and his arm clamped around his middle as he slept. Robert reached for his phone; careful not to wake the man as he did and checked the time. He rest his hand against Aaron's warm back and clicked onto his emails; certain that he wouldn't fall back to sleep then.

Aaron opened his eyes and tried to focus on where he was; the feel of fingers running slowly up and down his back bringing him to full consciousness. He lifted his head to see Robert reading his phone and blinked. Robert looked up from the screen and smiled,  
"Hi."  
Aaron sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes; Robert put his phone down,  
"Morning."  
Aaron yawned,  
"Didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Sorry."  
Robert sat up,  
"It's fine...how are you feeling?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Better. What time is it?"  
"Nearly half nine."  
Aaron's eyebrows shot up,  
"Oh."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"You slept."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah...needed it."  
Robert watched his face for a moment then looked around,  
"Right...do you want coffee? Or tea?"  
He climbed from the bed and grabbed his jeans; pulling them on quickly and reaching for a jumper,  
"I can make you something to eat if you want?"  
He glanced back at Aaron, who was staring into space,  
"Aaron?"  
He glanced up at Robert,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert sat at the end of the bed,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah I'm alright...I'm alright."  
Robert reached out and squeezed his shoulder,  
"Come on. I'll get you something to eat."  
He got up and walked to the door,  
"Robert?"  
He turned back,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron bunched the blanket in his hands,  
"Thanks. For last night. And for...well...everything."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"You don't need to thank me. Ever. Okay? Told you I'd be here and I mean it. Whatever you need okay?"  
Aaron nodded and looked down,  
"I just...I really appreciate it."  
He met Robert's eye again,  
"I mean it. This...us talking again and being...mates it's...it's helped. These uh...these last six months haven't exactly been..."  
He huffed out a breath,  
"It's been hard, having people looking at me and...And knowing about me-what happened to me. And I've not been the easiest I know that."  
He rubbed his face,  
"You stuck around and...And you've helped and...You made it quiet so...thanks."  
Robert nodded and looked down,  
"Like I said..."  
He met Aaron's eye again,  
"No need to thank me."  
Aaron nodded again and rubbed his nose,  
"Better get dressed then."  
Robert swallowed and turned before looking back again,  
"I just want you to be happy...and I'll always want that. I'm...I'm your friend. I'll always be there for you. Okay?"  
Aaron nodded and smiled,  
"Yeah."  
Robert smiled and rubbed the back of his neck,  
"I'll go...put the kettle on."  
He left the room and made it the top of the stairs before he stopped to let out a breath and close his eyes; waiting a moment before heading downstairs and going to the kitchen.

Aaron held the mug between his hands and stared down at the steaming liquid. Robert sat opposite him and watched him,  
"I'm really trying."  
Robert watched him in silence and Aaron swallowed then looked at Robert,  
"I'm trying to be happy again."  
Robert frowned and reached out to touch Aaron's wrist,  
"You will be. I promise."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He scoffed and looked back down at the drink,  
"Yeah sure."  
He cleared his throat and pushed back the chair to stand up,  
"I need to get going. Got work and..."  
He rubbed his face as Robert jumped to his feet.  
"Aaron-?"  
"I'll see you later yeah?"  
He gave a half smile and shoved his hands in his pockets as he left.

A week later and Aaron hadn't slept. He stared up at the ceiling in his room and rubbed absentmindedly at his forehead as he crossed then uncrossed his legs before sighing and throwing the duvet back. He climbed from the bed and paced the room before grabbing his phone and scrolling down the contacts. He pressed call and chewed the side of his mouth as it rang. Six rings later and a sleepy voice answered,  
"Aaron?"  
He closed his eyes; his heart rate already steadying when he heard the voice,  
"I'm sorry to wake you."  
"No don't worry about it. You okay?"  
Aaron sat on the edge of the bed,  
"No...Not really."  
Aaron heard shuffling on the line,  
"What's wrong?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"I can't sleep."  
"Come round?"  
Aaron closed his eyes again,  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah of course."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Thanks. I'll be a few minutes."  
"Okay. I'll see you soon."  
"Okay."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Aaron hung up and took a deep breath, looking around his room quickly before getting dressed.

Robert was waiting in the doorway when Aaron came down the path,  
"Aren't you cold?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Too manly for stuff like that."  
Aaron chuckled and walked up to him,  
"Sure you don't mind me bunking up with you again?"  
Robert scrunched his nose,  
"Think I'll suffer through it."  
Aaron's smile changed slightly and he nodded,  
"Okay then. Best get in before Vic freaks out."  
Robert gestured for Aaron to go first, closing the door behind them and following him up the stairs.

Aaron woke first most mornings when he slept around Robert's. It started becoming a weekly thing and before they knew it four months had passed. Aaron felt like he could cope more if he had a night at Robert's. They didn't talk about the situation, didn't talk about the nights Aaron turned up with red eyes and tear tracks down his cheeks. Didn't talk about the nights Robert would hold him as he sobbed and screamed through his nightmares. They just slept. Aaron craved the safety of Robert's arms around him, an anchor keeping him on earth. He'd lie awake some nights and just focus on the feel of Robert's arms around him; his breath on his neck or the steady beat of his heart under his ear. He began to feel the more himself as the weeks went by; began to look forward to spending time with him, began needing to be around him.

He opened his eyes slowly and watched Robert as he slept peacefully. The man's arm was over Aaron's middle; holding him close. Aaron moved his head slightly and smiled as their noses brushed. He lifted his hand and stroked Robert's cheek gently. Robert stirred; blinking his eyes open and looking at Aaron,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron didn't speak; instead he ran his thumb over Robert's bottom lip and flicked his tongue out to dampen his own before lifting his eyes to meet Robert's.  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron swallowed and pushed his hand back to cup the back of Robert's head,  
"Stay with me?"  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron caressed the back of his head and glanced down to his lips again,  
"I think I know how to be happy again."  
Robert gripped the back of Aaron's shirt,  
"You do?"  
Aaron gave a tiny nod,  
"So…will you? Stay with me?"  
Robert blinked,  
"Of course."  
Aaron smiled briefly before brushing their noses together again,  
"I just want to be happy."  
Robert nodded, loosening his grip on Aaron's shirt and dragging his fingers up Aaron's arm slowly,  
"You will be."  
Aaron blinked and moved his hand back to cup Robert's face; with a stroke of his thumb against Robert's cheek he closed the gap between them and their lips met in a kiss.


End file.
